


Save the Date

by WonderBoy



Series: Growing Up Ain't What It Seems [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Language, Romantic Fluff, Vow renewal, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBoy/pseuds/WonderBoy
Summary: They had gotten married in the middle of a war, on an alien spaceship, both boasting major injuries. It was rushed and short and the team was thrust into battle almost immediately after “I do.” But afterwards, after some insistent questioning from Keith, Lance admitted to things he had let himself imagine for their wedding, were they to have had one on Earth.





	Save the Date

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating 'Get Some' or 'throwing kisses...' (or 'the smile...' for that matter) but I've been struggling with working on anything ongoing (including my non-fanfiction works D:) and this one-shot came to me so please accept this quickly thrown together plotless fluff as an apology <3
> 
> And the song below is what I imagined them dancing to, but I would love to hear if there are other songs that make y'all think of these two! <3 
> 
> And bonus points if you know why this song made me think of these two, particularly in this AU ;D

_Those four walls now are the only place that I can breathe out_  
_And those four walls now are home_  
_Those four walls now are the only place that I can feel_  
_Those four walls now are home_  
_I wanna make you feel how I feel when I'm listening to love songs_  
_I wanna take you to the peak of everything that you are_  
_You're everything I need tonight_

_-Four Walls, Broods_

* * *

 

Lance’s feet drag as he makes his way up the steps to his front door. He’s exhausted and there’s a tight pull across his shoulders from sitting bent over a desk for too long. His hands ache and he’s not even sure if he did something to cause it or if the cool evenings were just starting to fuck with his joints. He wants nothing more than to crawl into bed, or a hot shower, and not move but a note on the blue door catches his eye.

 _Come to the backyard_ the sticky note reads in Keith’s sharp penmanship. Lance wracks his brain for a reason as he backtracks down the steps and around the side of the house but he comes up empty.

There are two ribbons, one blue and one red, tied to the handle of their gate when he reaches the side of the house. Lance reaches for the ends as they flutter in the soft breeze, the soft fabric catching on the callouses on his fingers. He’s been meaning to buy more hand lotion for weeks but he doesn’t seem to have time. How was fighting a war more leisurely than normal life?

He pushes open the gate and finally sees the lights.

Small paper bags, with stars cut out of the sides, line the stone path that goes around the back of the house. Tea lights flicker inside. Soft white lights are also strung over the trees and bushes in the back and along the fence, where they are held in place by more ribbons.

He has absolutely no idea what is happening but it’s beautiful.

He had never been one for landscaping beforehand, but the summer after the paladins moved into the Galaxy Garrison suburb, he and his mother spent almost every weekend elbow-deep in dirt. It was a perfect opportunity to spend more time together, and gave him another reason to be outside, back on earth, as much as possible. Keith had simply waved him off when Lance pressed him for opinions on the path and garden and everything else, but now it seemed Keith spent more time out here than Lance did.  

He had absolutely no idea when his husband would have had time to set _this_ up, however.

At the end of the stone path, more paper lights trail up the steps of the patio to where Keith stands. He’s dressed in dark slacks and a white button up, which makes Lance feel oddly underdressed, even in his uniform. Their patio table hosts two tall candles, also red and blue, as well as two glasses of wine and a bouquet of flowers. Even from a distance, Lance can make out mariposa flowers sprinkled amongst the deep red of the other petals.

Keith smiles when he sees him, waving for Lance to join him on the patio.

“This is beautiful,” Lance says in hello. He drops his briefcase off to the side before stepping closer to Keith. His husband reaches for him, threading a hand around his hips to hold him close as he says hello.

“Well I’m glad. They’re citronella candles and I was a little worried that would ruin some of the ambiance of the night.”

Lance laughs, shaking his head. “Making my backyard beautiful _and_ protecting me from mosquitoes? What a good husband you are,” he presses a kiss to Keith’s cheek before facing him again. “Speaking off, when did you do all of this? And why?” He asks.

 Keith steps back to offer him a glass. “I can’t just surprise my husband?” he evades with a teasing smile.

Lance rolls his eyes. “You can, _you_ just don’t, usually.” Lance looks around the backyard again, taking in everything Keith set up. Music plays quietly from a speaker against the house.

Keith waits until after he’s taken a drink before he answers honestly. “It’s for our anniversary.”

Lance stops. “What?” He’s worn a ring for so long now he hardly notices its presence, but he reaches for it now anyways.

“Our anniversary.” Keith repeats simply, as if the explanation was obvious. When Lance continues to blink owlishly at him, lost, he finally takes pity on his confused partner. “I got the idea last year, when your mom asked about it. I know we just...guessed before, but that got me thinking, so…I asked Allura to use the castle’s logs to figure out how many Earth days it had been since we got married. I did the math and,” he waves a hand in the general direction of the yard. “Happy fourth anniversary.”

Lance has to put his glass down so he doesn’t spill wine over himself. His hands feel like they’re shaking and he’s worryingly close to crying.

“H-How long have you been planning this?”

Keith watches him sheepishly. “Ah, a…few months,” Lance steps closer, slowly crowding his space until Keith puts down his own glass and rests his hands on his hips. “Do you like it?”

Lance cups his face gently. His hands still ache, but somehow they feel better cradling Keith. “I love it,” he kisses him finally, holding him as close as he can. Keith’s breath tickles his cheek as fingers tighten in the jacket of his uniform. “I love you.”

When they break, Keith smiles in an airy, dazzled kind of way he always does when Lance tells him he loves him. So, Lance kisses him again, chuckling as Keith tries to say “I love you too” around the kiss.

“I know it’s still simple, and it’s just the two of us, but I tried to think of things you talked about…for a wedding.” Keith says softly when Lance finally allows him a reprieve. “I still think blue and red is a cheesy color scheme for a wedding,” he starts, laughing as Lance swats at him. “But you insisted. And we can’t be in Cuba right now, but there are mariposa flowers in the bouquet, and Hunk assured me a dozen or so times those were a national flower,”

They had gotten married in the middle of a war, on an alien spaceship, both boasting major injuries, and in Keith’s case, a new prosthetic. Hunk’s space cake and Coran’s eccentric speech were the most extravagance they were allowed at the time. It was rushed and short and the team was thrust into battle almost immediately after “I do.” But afterwards, after some insistent questioning from Keith, Lance admitted to things he had let himself imagine for their wedding, were they to have had one on Earth.

_“I’m glad we didn’t wait to go back to Earth,” Lance insisted when he saw the quiet, guilty look on Keith’s face, as if it was somehow his fault for keeping them in space all this time. “I just wanted to be married to you. I would have married you right there on Pentov when you asked if we weren’t running for our lives. But it was something to think about while I was stuck in bed for days on end. Colors and flowers and,”_

“And we could finally have our first dance,” Keith finishes. “If you still don’t mind me stepping on your toes.”

Rather than answering, Lance pulls him away from the railing to stand in the middle of the patio. The chorus is starting, the gentle music rising, and the slow sway they start with might not fit the tempo, but he doesn’t care as long as he can keep holding his husband and seeing the candle light flicker in his dark eyes.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I think that’s my line,” Keith argues with a shake of his head. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“Keith,”

“I’m serious, Lance. Shiro helped me when I was alone and lost, and finding my mom again was as terrifying and confusing as it was amazing. But you, you challenged me, sometimes just to be a pain in the ass,” Keith laughs at Lance’s expression, pulling his husband even closer. “But you helped me be better. You believed in me, you trusted me, I wouldn’t have made it as a part of Voltron without you. I wouldn’t have made it this far without you.”

Lance didn’t realize he was crying until Keith was wiping a tear away from his cheek.

“I wouldn’t be here anymore if it wasn’t for you,” Lance says. They’re hardly doing anything but rocking back and forth now, but as far as Lance is concerned, it’s the best ‘first dance’ ever. “And I wouldn’t, I don’t, want to be anywhere without you. We’re better together, we’re a team.”

Keith cupped the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss. “For better, for worse,"

“’Til death do us part.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me, request new things, or just stalk the progress of other fics on [tumblr](http://thathopelessromantic.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/wonder_romantic?lang=en)!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
